Caine Soren
Your Highness King of the FAYZ Napoleon Baby Dada Daddy Father |power =Telekinesis |bars =4 |age =14-16 |parents =Taegan Smith Connie Temple |siblings =Sam |fate =Deceased |books =''Gone'' Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light Monster }} Caine Soren, born David Temple, is a main antagonist of the first series. He appears in every book before his death. Description Caine is the son of Connie Temple and Taegan Smith. He has dark hair and eyes, in contrast to his twin brother, Sam. Before the FAYZ, Caine lived with his adoptive parents and went to Coates Academy. He has the power of telekinesis and appears as a power-hungry, narcissistic manipulator. However, in the later part of the series, Caine appears to redeem and becomes an uneasy ally of Sam and the others. In the last book of the first series, Light, Caine sacrificed his life to end the FAYZ. In a letter Caine left, he admits that Diana is the love of his life and asks forgiveness. Powers and abilities Caine has powerful telekinesis (4-bar). When he attacks it is like a giant invisible hand controlling you and you cannot do anything about it. He uses his power in several different ways. In Gone, he used his abilities to help fix a broken wall, by making bricks float to the place so they could be cemented there. However, Caine mostly uses his powers for battle purposes. He can lift objects and hurl them, and can also lift people and throw them at walls. He could, simply, use his powers to hit someone from afar. If his powers have limits, then they are very large, because he is able to move very heavy objects such as the cross in the church, and bring a large bar of radioactive uranium through the Bitterweed Valley. His range is approximately 80 feet (20 meters), though this was measured with his powers being used to lift a person, so it might change depending on the weight. His power is measured as being 4 bars. Appearances ;Gone When the FAYZ started, Caine (also known as David Temple) took advantage of it. He started by weeding out the kids he thought he couldn't trust, including Dekka, Brianna, and Taylor. He let Drake "plaster" these children, meaning that he encased their hands in blocks of cement, preventing them from using their powers. He then gathered the kids who he could trust and planned to take over the FAYZ. Shortly after the start of the FAYZ, Caine and his supporters arrived in Perdido Beach. Caine made a charismatic but obviously rehearsed speech, then declared himself Mayor of the FAYZ. At a meeting in a church, he used his telekinetic powers to make the Crucifix fly across the room and badly injure Cookie, one of the town bullies. He set up a list of laws, a law-enforcement group, a fire department, and other necessary organizations. He seemed for a while to be a good leader and had the support of most of the town's population, but some people, including Sam and Astrid, were suspicious. The problems started when a bully named Orc killed a girl named Bette. Caine did nothing to punish Orc or to prevent future incidents. Caine had the town's birth certificates stolen, and through this, he discovered that he and Sam had the same birthday, Caine being only three minutes younger. Caine has Sam kidnapped and tied up, and he threatens to let Drake hurt Astrid if Sam does not cooperate. He realizes that he and Sam are twins, to both their horror. Eventually, Caine's supporters capture Sam, Astrid, Lana,Little Pete, Quinn, and Edilio. They "plaster" Sam and Astrid, but Little Pete uses his power to cause all the cement blocks to suddenly disappear because Astrid attempts to smash Little Pete's handheld game with her block. In the end, Sam and Caine face off just as they are about to turn fifteen. They both say no to their mother, who tempts them to "blink out", and then reveals herself to be a glowing green, fanged monster, which mockingly tells Caine he will seek it out on his own accord. Caine then tries to attack Sam, but Sam is faster. Caine tells Sam to go ahead and kill him, but Sam does not. He seems to pity Caine and tells him to stay away because next time, one of them would end up killing the other. Caine replies that "It was a mistake to let me live, Sam." ;Hunger Due to his exposure to the Gaiaphage between Gone and Hunger, Caine has turned insane, lying in bed with a heavy fever muttering nothing but 'hungry in the dark'. After Caine threw Chunk through a wall thinking the was a monster, the Coates kids move the feverish Caine to Mose's Cabin near the edge of the Coates grounds. The only one who volunteers to take care of him is Diana, who nurses him until he regains his sanity. Only minutes after he is able to think clearly again, he once again voices his desire to defeat Sam and conquer the FAYZ. He also subconsciously wants to feed the Gaiaphage, although he does not realize this until it's too late. He tells Diana to get Computer Jack back from Perdido Beach, knowing it was Diana who originally made him switch sides. He then reveals his plan to take over the nuclear power plant with Jack's technical genius, and use his control over the FAYZ's only power source as a means of negotiating with Perdido Beach. After a dilemma in Perdido Beach, Sam and several of his followers arrive at the Power Plant. Caine told him that the lights were out in Perdido Beach, and he tried to exchange light for food. Sam pointed out that they were trapped with nothing to eat. After a long time, Caine and the others broke out of the Control Room with uranium to feed to the Gaiaphage. They arrived at the mine, but Drake injured Diana fatally. Caine kills Drake (before he is healed by the Gaiaphage) When an injured Sam arrives, Caine tells him if he wants to kill him, do it now, as Caine knows he would rather die than live without Diana. Caine says that if Diana dies, he will die too as he loves Diana that much. He helped Sam rescue Lana, who then healed Diana, Brianna, Dekka, Edilio, Sam. After Diana was healed, the two of them left. ;Lies It is revealed that Caine is still at Coates Academy, where all have turned to cannibalism. It shows them eating Panda, who had died at the start of Lies. This leaves a very big impact on both Diana and Caine. Caine, with some information from Bug, decide to steal a boat from Perdido Beach to reach San Francisco De Sales Island (where, according to Bug, lived two famous actors) where they can possibly find food. They then visit the farm where Emily and Brother live (the farm that Computer Jack drives by in Gone). There, Caine waits for Zil, leader of the Human Crew, and they strike a deal for Zil to burn down Perdido Beach, in order to give Caine a distraction to steal a boat. During the fire, Caine and Diana see the shadow of Drake, but decide to keep it to themselves, not knowing what they saw exactly. They steal two boats, only for one to be shot down by Zil and the Human Crew. Caine kills Hank out of rage and they zoom away to the Island. On the way to the island, Diana realizes that Caine's power has a limit of about 70 to 80 feet. She decides that is something to remember. When they reach the island, they meet the adopted children of the famous actors. They are given food by the children, but are also drugged and put to sleep. Caine gets annoyed at Penny, and levitates her off the cliff. The children run to the hidden helicopter and manage to escape, but only after Diana begs Caine not to kill them. He does not listen, but then Diana takes the risk of attempting suicide. Caine must choose between killing the children or saving Diana, also meaning he drops Penny, and so he chooses Diana. Penny's legs are shattered, leaving her bitter. Caine, Diana, Bug and Penny end up staying on the island. ;Plague The book starts with Caine, Diana, Bug and Penny still on the island. Caine dropped Penny from the Island in Lies when he tried to stop the helicopter, but he managed to bring her back. She was still alive, but she broke both her legs in several different places, and not being able to heal, she will never walk again. Diana later decided that Caine had to choose between loving her and trying to control Perdido Beach. Later in the book, Caine and Diana share quite a few intimate moments, before Quinn comes to the island acting on orders from Edilio to bring Caine back to Perdido Beach. Caine later saves Perdido Beach with the help of Brianna, or "Breeze", from the bus-sized bugs sent towards the little town. He fights alongside Brianna despite finding her intolerable but also realising she is a seriously powerful and useful warrior and member of the FAYZ. He proclaims himself King of Perdido Beach, claiming that the kids of the FAYZ shouldn't be allowed to make their own decisions. Sam and Caine give everyone the choice to either stay at the beach, or to follow Sam to the recently discovered lake. Caine offers Diana to the position to be his Queen. In the end, Diana ends up joining Sam at the lake and leaving Caine in the city to rule alone. She tells Sam, Brianna, and Dekka that she has bigger problems than Caine, revealing that she is pregnant with his child Gaia. Apparently, Caine wants nothing to do with his child, but we never actually get to read him saying this. ;Fear At the start of Fear, Caine has taken over Perdido Beach by saving the town from the Bugs with the help of Brianna "The Breeze" He calls himself, 'King Caine', and the Perdido kids are pretty much happy with the way he runs things because everyone knows he is only in power as long as Albert and Quinn are working in acceptable order. Everything is pretty quiet until a boy named Cigar commits an accidental murder which Caine has to deal with in a court-like manner. After a bit of thinking Cigar is sentenced to a full day, from sunrise to sunset, with a now healed but insane Penny, who has a three-bar power which makes people see illusions she creates (She uses the powers on Caine later). Everyone is horrified by Caine's decision but accept it neglectfully. Later, when Quinn barges in on Penny and Cigar, he finds he has clawed his eyes out, and Quinn's crews stop working, or strikes as it may also be called, until Caine forces Penny to leave. Caine then agrees and one night visits Penny, telling her about his decision. This all works out until Penny places a sleeping pill in Caine's drink, which knocks him out cold, and she dries his hands in cement, just like Caine and Drake did to the Coates kids, including Brianna, Dekka and Taylor, back in Gone. The girl also staples an aluminum crown to his head and parades him around the town, with Caine feeling utterly humiliated with the crown and his failure against Penny. She brings Caine up to the steps of the Town Hall, where everyone gathers to hear what she has to say. She starts a hate-filled speech but is stopped by Lana (who just laughs off Penny's "Ridiculous and Fantasy-less illusions" saying they're nothing compared to the Gaiaphage) Quinn then manages to send her out of town. Caine spends most of the rest of the book getting his cement blocked hands removed, now without the help of Little Pete whom removed the cemented kids blocks in a screaming fit. He is healed by Lana and pushes through the pain of the hammer destroying the block. Afterwards Caine isn't his usual self and is somewhat withdrawn, allowing Quinn to take charge of the town for a short period. When the dome falls into darkness, Caine sits by the town's bonfire, silently keeping the fire going by using his power to get flammable materials into the fire. He only returns to normal again when his brother Sam, and Sam's girlfriend Astrid, show up in front of a line of Sammy Suns. They have an awkward talk about what is to come and Quinn helps Caine, telling Sam how humiliated Caine was. Caine agrees to go Drake-hunting with his brother as long as Quinn accompanies them. Sam sends Astrid and Lana back to town and hatches a plan with Quinn and Caine, to stop Drake, Penny, Diana and unbeknownst to them, Gaia, who has just recently been born. They plan for the group to spot Quinn, walking back towards the town, as Sam and Caine hide in the surrounding darkness and jump out on the group. The plan however fails as Gaia (inhabited by the Gaiaphage) points out Caine hiding in the Gaiaphage to her mother. The six of them fight in the Gaiaphage, with Caine and Sam split up being hunted by Drake and Penny as Diana and her daughter hang back. The two follow them up a ridge to the edge of the barrier where they both kill Penny and distract Drake so Sam can have a go at killing newly born Gaia. When the light hits Gaia, the barrier becomes clear, and everyone outside is shocked how Sam can try and kill the baby. Drake, Diana and Gaia escape as the brothers see their mother, Connie, through the now transparent barrier. After one look, Caine leaves the scene as the kids start to arrive. ;Light At the beginning of Light, Caine is still in Perdido Beach and is still the king. People are looking at the transparent barrier and not doing work which means no food. When Sam and Edilio come and offer him to go with Sam to look for Gaia, he agrees claiming it is because he is bored, and hides the truth that actually he goes because of Diana. Caine and Sam set of to search for Gaia leaving Edilio in charge of Perdido Beach. They fight Gaia several times unsuccessfully, since she can get into Caine's mind and cause him terrible pain. Gaia however cannot kill Caine as she can only use the powers of existing mutants, as Sam and Caine are the most powerful it would be a risk for her to kill them. When he gets back to Perdido Beach, beaten and humiliated, he decides to go the San Francisco de Sales Island and hide there since he can no longer endure the pain Gaia inflicts upon him. He is caught by Diana and they go to the island together, make love again, and get the missiles to fight Gaia. They go back to Perdido Beach and Caine tells Diana he loves her, confessing that he wants to write the end of his own story by helping Little Pete deafeat Gaia. He then lets her float away from the dock on the boat, keeping her safe from Gaia. Caine goes back to town and attempts to hit Gaia with a missile that missed and kills Orc instead. Left with no other choice, Caine gives up his body to a weakening Little Pete. Little Pete and Gaia face off in the middle of the highway as the town burns around them. Diana who has swum back to town watches as Caine and Gaia burn one another to ashes, claiming that Caine "wanted a blaze of glory. He deserves an audience." With Little Pete now dead, the barrier disappears. The surviving kids walk safely out of the FAYZ. Later, Jennifer Brattle & Todd Chance find two letters from Caine in their mansion. One of them is for them, excusing for making a mess of their mansion. He then makes a false confession that he had the power to control people and takes responsibility for everything that happened in the FAYZ, therefore getting all the kids of the FAYZ out of the legal trouble they were in. The other letter is for Diana telling her that he always loved her and will continue to forever, even if he's now in hell getting roasted, which makes Diana cry and laugh every time she reads it. At the end of the book, Sam confesses to Astrid about what his mother told him, that he and Caine both had the same father—the man who was killed by the meteor and created the Gaiaphage. But his mother only sensed the evil connection in Caine, and therefore giving him up for adoption, resulting in Caine growing up all his life without love. But, as Sam claims, "At the very end he found it." Relationships ;Diana Ladris Diana was Caine's girlfriend through the last few books having a deep love and need for her. He is the father of Diana's daughter Gaia. Diana's one of the seven who travel to San Francisco De Sales. ;Penny Penny is most likely his most useful mutant because she has a power to create horrible illusions to people. He also helps shower Penny with Diana when she has been injured, but turns against her when she drugs his drink and murders her. ;Drake Drake is his right-hand man in Gone and Hunger. Caine held him down while Diana amputated his arm. Soon after the Gaiaphage gives him a whip hand. ;Sam Sam is Caine's twin brother being three minutes older than Caine. They are enemies throughout the series, but form an alliance in Light. Notes *The meteor that hit the power plant absorbed his father's DNA and created the Gaiaphage which possessed his daughter. This means that although Gaia is his daughter, the Gaiaphage is partly made of his father. *Caine never mentions that he's sixteen by the end of the series. *Caine was born on November 22nd. *Caine is younger than Sam. ;People killed by Caine * Chunk (Thrown through a wall) * Drake (Buried alive) * Hank (Slammed into seabed) * Lance (Executed for attack on Albert) * Penny (Head crushed by a granite slab) * Orc (Blown up with a missile) * Himself (Sacrifice for redemption) * Many unnamed others Quotes Gallery ;Trailers Caine telekinesis.png|Caine using telekinesis Caine Plague trailer.png|Caine using telekinesis Caine Telekinesis Plague trailer.png|Caine using telekinesis to make a kid float in mid air Lies UK trailer Caine.png|Caine in the UK trailer for Lies Plague trailer Caine school.png|Caine in class before the FAYZ Caine.png ;Covers Caine Soren.png|Caine on the back cover of Gone fr:Caine Soren pl:Caine Soren Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Coates Student Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Gone Series characters